Sands of Time
by TKAMB
Summary: Charlie Ryder is Alex O'Connell's granddaughter and is miserable. Her grandfather doesn't talk to or understand her, her father is dead and no one in her school likes her. Life can't get any worse, but when she stumbles across an artifact after an argument with Alex she finds she is transported back to 1949. Can she find a way home and find a common ground with the younger Alex?
1. Introduction

**Well it has been ages since I published a story so I thought I would give writing a go again! This is an intro just to give you an idea of Charlie's home life and back story before the real story begins so I'll be back soon with the first chapter. So enjoy! TKAMB aka Becky  
**

**Introduction**

If there was one thing that Charlie Ryder could be certain of is that her mother marrying therefore changing her surname was the best thing that ever happened in the world. Not for the happiness of her parents but for the relief of Charlie never having to use her mother's maiden name of O'Connell. To others there is nothing wrong with having such a surname but to Charlie it was awful. As soon as someone found out she is from the O'Connell family the same question she had come to loath was asked: 'are you related to THE Alex O'Connell, the famous archaeologist?' and so all conversation turned to him. Charlie had always wished she had a pound for every time she was asked that question and if so she would have been a millionaire by the time she hit her teens.

Alex O'Connell was her grandfather and was famous worldwide appearing in television series, writing books, giving interviews and making his mark on the world of archaeology. It was hard living in his shadow especially since he was plastered all over the place and never liked to stand still. Often Charlie and her mother never knew where he was. One day he'd be interviewed on the radio in London and next day pop up for an interview on television in Tokyo. As her mother told her "it's better not to keep track of him else your head will be all in a spin before breakfast". He was a man of mystery to her and in some ways she liked it like that, others she didn't.

There was only one other thing that Charlie was certain of in her life and that was no matter how hard she tried her grandfather would never understand nor take the time to get to know her. Their strained relationship began before her birth when upon hearing he was to become a grandfather Alex didn't celebrate or offer congratulations to Charlie's mother Sophia, his only daughter. Instead he fled the country and went on a yearlong dig in Cairo which meant he would miss the birth. It caused a rift between father and daughter so strong in their already strained relationship that they didn't speak for nearly ten years. Sophia left England for New York to be with the man who she loved, they married soon after Charlie's birth and settled for a happy life in America with Sophia becoming a writer and her husband Mike becoming a music teacher and musician performing in clubs, restaurants and concerts for extra money. All Charlie could remember from her childhood was blissful happiness and growing extremely close to her father. He taught her everything he knew about music, they often drove Sophia crazy playing instruments together when she was trying to write in her study, and the two shared a bond that no one could deny. Charlie was happy, with two loving parents and lived content that as long as they were together everything was fine.

All that changed when at the age of 10 Charlie's happy and content world was turned upside down. Mike passed away after a lengthy cancer battle that he and Sophia kept on the quiet side for Charlie's sake. In secret she knew that her father was ill and watched him fade away over course of four years but she didn't talk about it with him or her mum, instead she played music, made up songs and tried as much as she could to make her father smile each day. If it was from a song or a joke or a silly play she performed she didn't care, as long as she got that smile from him she went to sleep happy and encouraged that her father was ok.

Then the trouble started for Charlie. Sophia fell into a deep depression causing her to constantly cry, stay in bed all day and shut Charlie out. It meant that Charlie would often spend the days alone in her room all day with no one to talk too. One time she remembered going a whole week without seeing her mother and having to do food shopping herself in order to eat. Charlie was rather shy when it came to strangers and always had been so she didn't have many friends to confined in so she turned to her music once more. With the loss of Mike, Sophia changed for the worse but luckily she recognised the warning signs of depression in time and got help quickly. Her brother Nicholas, the only family member she had that was a constant presence in her life and went to Mike's funeral, begged Sophia to come to England with him whilst she battled her depression so he and his wife could care for Charlie when needs be and be a source of help and support. Sophia agreed and to Charlie's dismay the two headed to England to live in a house that Nicholas owned and was newly developed to sell. It was meant to be only for the summer holidays so Charlie would be back at her school in New York City with a healthier more stable mother but they never returned except when they would visit for a few weeks in the summer where they would visit Mike's grave and remember when they were happy as a family. Sophia bought the house off her brother, began to write again and found she could be content in life again. She even started laughing again – something that Charlie loved to hear from her mother and had missed it so. Sophia found that once she was stable the thought of going back to a place where she would be alone again on a permanent basis terrified her and there was no way she could return. Charlie was devastated but didn't show it to keep her mother happy and healthy.

Then something unexpected happened – Alex, Sophia's father turned up on the doorstep. Charlie had only seen him in pictures in the paper or on tv so to have him turn up on the doorstep made her stomach flip. It was like when you saw a celebrity in the flesh, it felt odd and confusing and startling. It was a day that Nicholas was visiting and when Alex turned up it was revealed that Nicholas knew he was coming to Sophia's shock. Charlie watched Alex enter from the upstairs hallway. She felt afraid so quickly hid before his eyes fell on her. He looked around the hallway seeming to judge the items and the state of the place before heading for the living room. It was then that Charlie heard the yelling from the living room as her mother began to yell at her uncle for betraying her. Knowing it was not a good idea to stick around; Charlie quickly grabbed her guitar and backpack full of plan music paper, notepads and pens and headed out the front door. When she came back almost four hours later Alex was still there and she officially met him for the very first time.

She quickly realised that Alex didn't want to get to know her since the only things he asked were what was she studying at school and how did she like the British weather. When Nicholas's children where around Alex treated them like they were the best things in the world laughing and playing with them. When alone with Charlie the two didn't do anything and if she was in a situation when they were alone or forced to be together the two sat in silence since Alex wouldn't talk to her. Fair to say anytime together was a long and arduous experience.

Knowing that her grandfather couldn't stand her or even acknowledge her existence was hard to take but she clung to the fact that he had no interference in her life – that was until Charlie was pulled out of the public school she had been attending for the two months since arriving in England and was put in a private school, the same one her mother attended as a child. She had started to get used to the school system and how public school worked only to have it all change. Her new school was five miles away from their England home so she only had to attend during the day rather than board there, but she had to start all over again as the new girl with the American accent that didn't talk to people and was played her guitar all the time which was draining. She got picked on but didn't care and didn't burden her mother with her problems even though she knew she should tell her. Her music gave Charlie a purpose and an outlet to her problems which she was thankful for. Although still keeping some distance Alex became more and more prominent in Sophia's life which Charlie was happy for her mother for but deep inside she hated it.

So now five years down the line, 2001 saw that Charlie was fifteen, still had her American accent, still was picked on and teased for being different and still the odd one out at school and in her family. She didn't tell anyone of her troubles and never really spoke to her grandfather. In the course of the five years she had grown to be five foot nine, skinny and with long loose curled black hair that fell to half way down her back and big dark brown eyes. She wore whatever was comfortable and was a tomboy through and through, always had been, always will be. Alex still wouldn't acknowledge her and kept conversations to the weather. For five years she bit her tongue and put up with his insults. She knew if she could get through just one more year of teasing from school and her grandfather dislike of her then she could leave school and England for good if she wanted.

Just one more year, that's all. Besides, it couldn't all change in one year she thought ... could it?


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! Sorry for being away for a while I've been crazy busy. So here is chapter one and I hope you enjoy! TKAMB aka Becky**

**Chapter 1**

**June 1986 New York **

It was the rain that woke Sophia up. She didn't know how long she had been asleep but her body still ached and she was still exhausted. She tried to turn onto her side but was hit by blinding pain that made her eyes shoot open. She hissed with pain alarming Mike who was sat in the chair by her bedside.

'Hey, are you ok honey, you look pale?' he asked before taking her right hand and kissing it.

'Yeah, I'm just in pain. How long was I out?'

'About five hours, you went unconscious right after it was over. You scared me a bit'. Mike sat on the edge of the bed so he could be closer to her and held her hands to his chest. She could feel his hands were shaking and she knew how scared he must have been. 'You did an amazing job today you know that?' tears came to her eyes.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed myself. It's all my fault' she explained as soft tears fell.

'Hey, don't talk like that. It's ok, it all worked out fine' she shook her head.

'It's not what my heart is saying to me' at that moment the door opened and a tall nurse with dirty blonde hair entered. It was her nurse Beth who Sophia vaguely remembered.

'Good to see you up and about Sophia, how are you feeling?' she asked walking towards the couple.

'I'm ok just sore'. Beth took her pulse and did other checks including checking the stats on the machines Sophia was wired up to.

'I'll see if I can get you some more painkillers. We've been waiting for you to wake up for quite some time'.

'I'm not seriously ill am I?'

'No, you just had a rather eventful birthing experience. We do want to keep you in for a few weeks along with the little one. You will feel weak for a while, you lost a lot of blood and the doctor wants us to keep a close eye on you as does your husband here. He hasn't left your side for a second so I think that is fair to say he is a keeper'

'I have him well trained' Sophia smiled

'It's true you should have seen what I was like when we met' Mike said making Beth chuckle. Sophia went to sit up but didn't have the energy so Mike and Beth helped her.

'What happened? Why did I pass out?'

'You had a postpartum hemorrhage, it's caused when there is an excessive blood loss during birth. Your blood wasn't clotting so you continued to bleed. The doctor will explain more but we got it under control. It was touch and go for a while but the bleeding has been controlled. Now that you are awake we can run more in depth tests and get you back on your feet again' Beth explained.

'Where is she?' Sophia asked.

'Baby girl Ryder? She's in the baby unit just down the corridor. She's beautiful and awaiting a name and her mum to wake up so she can see her'

'I told them we hadn't decided on a name yet' Mike explained

'I feel bad for not deciding' Sophia explained

'Don't be, personally I think people just know what to call their children when they see them rather than months in advanced. The amount of parents I've seen who have planned a name and then the moment they see their child they change it. I suppose though she has caused you five weeks less thinking time to decide. As I said there is no hurry, she's safe, she's content and we are keeping an eye on her, just like we are keeping an eye on you. She's fine I promise you' Beth explained in a tone that was so comforting Sophia knew she could trust her.

'Can I have something to drink?'

'Of course, I'll get you something and I'll let the doctor know you are awake. He'll want to see you before you can leave your room to see baby girl Ryder. I'll give you two some privacy' Beth left and Mike returned to her bedside holding her hands.

'I must have scared you so much - you don't blame me do you?' Sophia asked almost in a whisper.

'Blame you? For what? For giving me a daughter? I could never be angry at you, I love you' he kissed her softly and wiped away her tears. Sophia burst into tears and he held her close trying not to hurt her sore body in the process.

'Is she ok?' Sophia asked after calming down.

'Yeah, she's good and she's beautiful. She looks just like you with a full head of dark hair to match. She's small but ok, 5lb 2oz. Her lungs and heart are holding up but they want to keep a close eye on her for a week or so to see how she does'. Sophia smiled hearing what her child looked like. She only got to quickly see her little girl for a minute before her child was taken away to the premature baby unit as she fell unconscious.

'Can I go see her?'

'You heard what Beth said, you can't leave your bed until the doctor gives you the all clear'

'Please' she begged and he kissed her forehead.

'I'll go and ask the nurse. You sure you are going to be ok while I'm gone?' Sophia nodded and Mike kissed her once more softly on the lips before climbing off the bed. It was then she saw the telephone by her bed and knew she had something important to do.

'Mike' he turned around to face her, stopping at the door.

'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean too' he smiled softly.

'I know you didn't. I didn't call him; I knew if I did he would panic. Call Nick, I know you are dying too. I'll be back soon'.

She waited until Mike had left and she was all alone before she reached for the phone and held it to her ear. She suddenly felt nervous listening to the ringing down the phone combined with the heavy rain outside. Nick wanted to be there for the birth so she would have some family by her side along with Mike – a support for both of them. Now it was all too late.

'Hello?' a very tired groggy voice asked which she knew all too well to be her beloved older brother Nicks' voice.

'Hey it's me' it was then her eyes fell on the clock on the wall opposite her and it dawned on her that it was just coming up to 4am in London.

'Hey you' Nick's voice, despite still groggy was lightened and happy. She couldn't help but smile also as he had always said 'hey you' whenever they spoke since they were kids which brought back happy memories.

'Sorry to call, I just dialled without thinking. I didn't wake Anna did I?'

'No, she's still asleep. It's ok, I wasn't sleeping anyway'

'Liar!' she giggled and instantly regretted it as it was painful to laugh.

'Ok I was asleep, so sue me. You could be my new alarm clock if you want for the next two weeks before I come to see you' he said with a yawn.

'Yeah about that, I need to tell you something'.

'What's that?' he asked with another yarn.

'I've lost some weight' she said. Usually he would get such a cryptic clue but given he was practically asleep she didn't have high hopes he would.

'You've lost your weights? The once you got like seven months ago to keep fit and have yet to be used? It's not a terrible thing except you have probably poured £40 down the drain' he said and she heard him roll over in bed.

'No, not my exercise weights. I've lost some weight'

'I know I already have kids and should know better but aren't you meant to gain weight whilst you're pregnant?' he laughed. Then he fell silent and she didn't reply, instead tears filled her eyes. She heard him suddenly sit up. 'Oh my God, what happened? Are you ok? Is the baby alright?' Nick asked panicked and Sophia couldn't contain her tears any longer.

'I'm ok, just tired and in pain. Hopefully they'll give me some more painkillers soon. I've been a mixture of unconscious and asleep for five hours'.

'Unconscious?! Why didn't Mike call me?!'

'Because he knew you would react the way you are. Besides how would that help him?'

'Ok, I forgive him for not calling but you are alright aren't you. You're not dying or anything?'

'No I'm just in pain and weak. I lost too much blood and my blood wouldn't clot so I passed out' Sophia explained.

'And the baby?' he asked

'She's ok as far as I know but then I haven't seen her. As soon as she was born I passed out and I've only just woken up ... Nick, It's all my fault. Me wanting to go for a walk nearly killed my child' she said causing her to sob.

'Sweetie, no don't say that. You can't believe that is true. Take a deep calm breath and tell me what happened from the beginning' Sophia did as she was told.

'I told Mike I was going to stay at home for the day and relax because my back and ankles were hurting me. He went to work and it was such a nice day I just wanted some fresh air. I went for a walk in the park and I either walked too far, or I strained myself too much I don't know but I started to get little twinges. The all of a sudden I got this terrible pain and collapsed and then I started bleeding. Next thing I know I'm in an ambulance covered in blood being told I'm in labour' she explained.

'How is Mike, is he ok?'

'Yeah as far as I know but as I said I've been out of it for hours. He's trying to keep strong for me l can tell but he's petrified I know it. His hands keep shaking. I just keep thinking in my mind over and over again the hell that I put him through. Oh God, he must hate me'.

'Don't talk stupid Sophia, he'd never hate you. That's you hormones speaking. I'm coming to see you' She knew he was being serious as Nick always used nick names or shortened her name to Soph when speaking to her. Only when he was angry or being deadly serious would he use her full first name.

'Hopefully in a couple weeks time we'll be out of the hospital. They want to keep an eye on her as she's only 5lbs'.

'Not in two weeks silly, I'm coming to see you today'.

'But, you can't you have to work' she said surprised.

'Sod work! You are more important. Seriously Sophia, I will go crazy if I don't get to see you now. Let Mike know I'll ring his mobile to let him know my flight details and I'll be there as soon as I can'

'You're too good to me you know that'.

'That's because despite the fact that you are my little sister and you drive me crazy from time to time I love you ... Soph, do you want me to tell him'. The serious topic of their father that she hadn't even thought of for a while suddenly came back to haunt her. Nick knew where their father Alex was in Egypt whilst she didn't due to their falling out.

'Yeah, I think it is best he finds out via you instead of someone else'.

'Ok then, I'll call Mike later and I'll be with you soon I promise. You give that niece of mine a big hug and kiss from me, Anna and the kids ok?'

'Ok, love you'

'Love you too honey. Oh and when I get there I want you to have finally chosen a name for my niece. Niece – I like that word!' Nick said making Sophia laugh and she felt comforted. She hung up the phone and took a deep breath trying to take in what had happened that day. It had started out as usual and had ended so dramatically. The door opened and she turned to see Mike stood at the door half holding it open.

'So I spoke to Beth and she said that there is no way you can leave your bed' Sophia's heart sank. 'But she did say baby girl can come to you' Mike then stepped into the room and held the door open. In walked Beth rolling an incubator into the room. Sophia gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. In that moment she didn't hear anyone's voice or realised there was anyone else in the room apart from her and her baby girl. The baby was on her front with her face facing Sophia. She was fast asleep with a tiny white hat on and was wearing a small baby grow that was too big for her tiny frame. There were some wires poking out of it which were attached to the monitors and she looked so fragile like a china doll.

'Can I hold her?' Sophia asked and Beth nodded. Beth unlocked the incubator and very carefully picked up the baby keeping her warm in a pale yellow blanket.

'Be careful of the wires and don't hold her too tight' Beth said placing the small child in Sophia's arm. Holding her child Sophia no longer felt weak or tired she felt whole again. Mike sat on the edge of the bed close to the two and looked down at his sleeping daughter and wife. At last they were a proper family.

'She's so beautiful' Sophia gushed and held her daughter's hand. The baby reacted by stroking Sophia's hand softly with her tiny fingers.

'So any ideas of names then?' Beth asked.

'I like Charlie' Sophia said. Mike smiled broadly.

'Really?' he asked surprised.

'Yes but I still would like some sort of girl's name for her'

'She has not been fond of the name Charlie, thinks a girl should have a girl's name' Mike explained to Beth.

'Yes but you wanted the name Charlie to name her after some musician I've never heard of' Sophia added making Beth chuckle.

'Be grateful it isn't after a footballer or singers – there have been so many Jason's and Kylie's through these doors you wouldn't believe it'

'I know, why not Charlotte? That way you can have the satisfaction of her having a girl's name but we can call her Charlie. What do you think?' Mike asked and Sophia looked back to the baby.

'I think that is one of the best ideas you've had. This must be the new you' Sophia smiled.

'Don't be too surprised it might not last long!' the pair giggled and at that moment the baby stirred in her arms and opened her eyes.

'Oh my God, she's looking at me! Hi Charlie, hi' Sophia said as the baby looked up at her.

'She knows her mummy and I think she must like that name too since she woke up. So are we decided that baby girl Ryder is now Charlotte Ryder?' Beth asked.

'Yes, but I want her to have a middle name too. I want her to be called Lin after my mum and Rose after your mum if that's ok?' Sophia said to Mike who smiled broadly. Mike had lost his mum to cancer two years before so the name Rose was special to him.

'Ok then it is official. Charlotte Lin Rose Ryder it is' Mike replied and pulled a small object out of his pocket. It was a small painted plastic model of an electric guitar. Mike had said that he wanted it to be the first toy that the baby would have as he was a musician – much better than a teddy bear he described it. He placed the guitar near Charlie's hand and to his surprised Charlie glanced at it and curled her fingers around it.

'It's official this one is going to be a musician I can tell' Beth said and smiled. 'Welcome to the world then Charlie Ryder'.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hi everyone. I have been a busy bee writing the next chapter and now here it is so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**October 1992 New York **

Mike pulled up outside the house he shared with Sophia and Charlie earlier than he intended to be home. Sophia had left a message for him to come home as soon as he could as they needed to talk. Before he got out he checked his reflection in the mirror and had to cringe. Time had caused him to change in ways he hated one way in particular – he now had glasses. He only got them a few weeks before and still getting used to them but he thought they made him look older than he was. His pale blue eyes looked bigger when he wore them. He used to have his dirty blonde hair shoulder length or longer that he kept tied back but in a way of raising money for charity he volunteered to have his hair cut short. This happened a few weeks before he got his glasses. So now the combination of his short blonde hair and the glasses made him look like a totally different person. If he wore a business suit he could fit in with all those other business suit types that worked all day in an office sat in front of a computer. That would be a way of life that would destroy him. He was a free spirit which he hoped Charlie would be too one day. He marvelled at how Sophia could sit in front of a computer all day writing. They were polar opposites in a why but yet they balanced each other out. He did want to one day own his own bar where various musicians could perform. This would mean that one day he would have to go to a bank in a business suit and request a loan. Maybe this new look would help him get there – only when he got used to it at least. One thing he was certain of was that the two most important people in his life, his two girls loved him for who he was regardless of how he looked.

When he got out of the car he looked up to see Charlie sat at her window seat watching him. It was only lunchtime and he had expected her to be in school. She gave a small wave so he smiled and waved back.

'I'm back' he said loudly as he entered the house. He had expected Charlie to rush downstairs as quickly as she could and greet him with a big hug as she always did but not today.

'I'm in the kitchen' Sophia called back and he made his way through the ground floor to the kitchen.

'I got your message, what happened? Why is Charlie home?' he asked. Sophia, who was washing up, turned to face him and dried her hands on a tea towel.

'Looks like we have to find a new school for Charlie' Sophia replied in hushed tones in case Charlie was listening.

'What, why?'

'She is refusing to go back' Mike raised an eyebrow.

'She's six years old Sophia. Why is she refusing? Did one on the kids tease her?'

'Not quite. It seems that her teacher Mr Franklin lost his temper whilst trying to get Charlie to understand some simple maths. Charlie couldn't do it and when she asked him if she was stupid he said yes' Mike's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

'He said that Charlie was stupid?' he clarified and Sophia could hear the rage boiling up in him with each word.

'Off the cuff, yes and she has taken it to heart. He did it in front of the class as well so some of the kids laughed at her'

'OFF THE CUFF?!' Mike yelled. Instantly Sophia tried to get him to lower his voice but he didn't pay attention to her flapping her arms about as a signal to shut up. 'Off the cuff?! There is no such thing! Give me the phone number for the school and I'll give the headmaster and Mr Franklin some "off the cuff" phrases of my own!' Mike ranted and grabbed the phone that sat on the kitchen counter.

'No need, I've scheduled a meeting with the headmaster and Mr Franklin for tomorrow morning. Stephanie next door said she will look after Charlie whilst we are there. It's in the morning so you can come too since you won't be working' Sophia explained. Mike put the phone back down.

'That's good that gives me a whole day to think of things to say to the scumbag. How dare he say that?' Mike let out a frustrated sigh and noticed that Sophia was biting her nails.

'Ok what is it?' Mike asked.

'What?'

'You're biting your nails. You only bite your nails when you don't want to discuss something'. Sophia didn't reply. 'Come on; say what you need to say'. It was Sophia's turn to let out a sigh.

'Ok, I hate to breach the subject but maybe we need to think about other school options' Mike knew where she was going with this and grew angry again.

'I'm not putting my child in a special school for the disabled just because she is having some trouble' he said loudly.

'Ssshhh! She'll hear you' Sophia said sternly and Mike finally gave in and spoke quietly.

'Ok we both know she has development issues as well as her disability with her leg but that doesn't mean she is different or should be made to feel different' he explained.

'I know that but if she is having trouble keeping up with her peers shouldn't we be doing something to help her? I'm not saying she should be put in a school that is only for disabled children, what I'm saying is maybe put her in a school where they have staff who can help those with development issues or at least have a teaching assistant who can sit with her throughout class and explain things to her without disrupting the other children. That way she can get the support she needs. What will it mean for her future if we don't do something now? Making her go back to that school and carry on as if nothing happened could do her more harm than good. You know how shy she is and when she feels different or the odd one out she gets worse. She doesn't run around with the other kids and such since she feels awkward with her leg so she sits alone in the playground. The kids already make her feel odd due to her leg and now they are laughing at her for being looked down on by the teacher – think how this all seems to her Mike. It only makes things worse and you know it' Mike fell silent and looked defeated.

'Ok, let's take this one step at a time. We'll talk to the school and see what can be done. We can get their opinion and take it from there. If we aren't happy we'll see about other schools'.

'Thank you' Sophia said and hugged him.

'I'm not saying I like it but if it is the only choice we have then so be it'.

As they embraced they heard Charlie tapping away at the keys on the piano in the music room above them. She had begun to learn to play a couple of weeks before, Mike being her teacher as he had been for all the other instruments she played. So far she knew the notes, most of the cords and could play three blind mice. Mike was a good teacher and Charlie was able to learn quickly since the two shared a passion for music. Mike knew how her brain worked and retained things so he could teach her easily. Today however her playing was like when she first started to learn – clumpy and a random set of tuneless notes.

'She hasn't spoken to me since I picked her up from school. I think she wants to talk to you' Sophia explained. Mike kissed her softly before heading up to see his little girl.

He made his way to the music room and stopped at the doorway. Charlie was sat at the piano which was at the back of the room directly opposite the door. Even with her back to him he could tell she was upset. Her shoulders were hunched which made her smaller. And even with her long hair that fell to the middle of her back being down he could tell her head was down in defeat.

'Now what has got my Charlie Rose so upset?' he asked and Charlie stopped playing. She turned on her seat and he could see she was crying. 'Hey, what's all this about then?' he came and sat by her and she instantly threw her arms around his waist and sobbed. He held her close softly stroking and kissing her hair.

'Everyone is teasing me because I'm so stupid. I don't want to go back there daddy, please don't make me' she cried into his chest.

'Charlie, look at me' he commanded and she did as she was told. 'Your mum and I aren't going to make you go back there if we don't want you too'

'What about what I want? I hate it there' she asked sternly. That was one thing he had to admire about Charlie. Even though she was shy, when she was around those she knew and trust she was headstrong and gave her opinion despite how young she was. She had her mother's looks and sensitivity but had inherited his temper, stubbornness and being headstrong.

'Charlie, I don't think you hate learning, you just hate the way in which you are taught. Am I right?' Charlie nodded.

'And the other kids pick on me because I'm stupid and slow'.

'You are NOT stupid or slow Charlie. Never believe that'.

'How can I not believe it if people say it to me all the time?' she asked and began to cry again. Mike thought for a moment then something came to his mind.

'Do you remember your 5th birthday and how Uncle Nick and Auntie Anna got you a scooter?' Charlie nodded as she dried her cheeks with her hands.

'My pink one' she said.

'That's right. Well when you got it you were so excited, you rushed out to use it. When you tried though you fell over and found you couldn't use it because of your leg. You kept on losing your balance'.

Charlie looked down at her deformed left leg. She had suffered nerve damage due to her premature birth which meant her lower left leg was turned inward at an awkward angle. She had always had balance problems because of it which always embarrassed her. She hated how she could be stood and all of a sudden fall over for no reason. She ran her hand over her left knee and the scar on it.

'I cut my leg and still have the scar' she said.

'That's right and you gave up. But then we went to the park and you saw a boy on a skateboard. You couldn't take your eyes of him doing those jumps and such. You turned to me and said "I want to do that". Do you remember what I said to you?' Charlie nodded.

'A skateboard is a scooter without the handles'.

'That's right and you can't use a skateboard correctly until you learn to balance on a scooter. You have to get back up again if you fall down. If you want to skateboard that badly then you have to practice just like with your instruments – you can't expect to be an expert overnight. So that is what you did. You practiced and practiced over and over again until finally you were able to use your scooter properly. You got your bad leg to be the one to support your weight and since then your balance has been so much better. Now you can use a skateboard like everyone else'.

'So you think I need to practice more with school?' she asked confused.

'Yes and no. You need to practice more at your studies to keep up with anyone but we might be able to find new ways for you to learn like a teaching assistant to sit with you in class who can help you learn your studies in new ways. Or we could even put you in a new school. What do you think to that?'

'What will the other kids think?' she asked with a mutter.

'It doesn't matter what other people think it is about what you think. You control your destiny Charlie and if they say you can't do it then prove them wrong. They said you couldn't ride a scooter but you did and upgraded it to a skateboard. You never thought you could understand how to play a cup when I first began to teach you instruments and now how many instruments can you play?'

'Cups, drums, guitar, recorder, ocarina, and now learning the piano' she said counting off her fingers. She couldn't help remembering how he gave her a cup as an instrument and she didn't understand but she learnt that any object can make music.

'They all teased you about playing music but how many instruments can they play?'

'None' she replied with a soft smile.

'You see? Just because they tease you that doesn't mean they are bigger, smarter or better than you. Usually those who tease others are people who have their own flaws that they don't like to see in themselves so they point it out in other people' Mike explained hoping the message would get through to her.

'I still have to learn how to get maths to stick in my head somehow'. Mike was about to reply when his eyes fell on the keys of the piano. He had taped small pieces of paper to each key where her fingers would make contact, the musical note of the key written on each piece of paper.

'Charlie, how many white keys are there on a piano?'

'Fifty two' she replied instantly.

'And black keys?'

'Thirty six which means there is a total of eighty eight keys' she replied quickly making Mike smile. She was having trouble doing simple maths like two plus two yet she could tell you how many keys a piano had.

'You remembered from the song I taught you'

'Well yeah, I always remember songs and music notes' she replied and that was the moment the idea came to mind.

'Lunch is ready' Sophia called up the stairs.

'Charlie, go down to your mum and ask her to bring up the scissors, tape and pen in the kitchen cabinet since you are too young to carry the scissors. Then have your lunch and come back up when you are done and bring your maths book with you'.

Charlie did as she was told and a little while later Sophia came up with what he asked for.

'So how did it go?' she asked.

'Ok I think but I have an idea as to how we can help her with maths work'.

'Which is?' she asked

'Music' he replied with a smile and she smiled back.

'Your answer for everything'. Charlie ate her lunch slowly not wanting to have to go do her maths homework anytime soon. Every time she thought of it Mr. Franklin popped into her head being horrible to her and the kids laughing. She heard her dad playing various notes every now and then which distracted her.

'What is he doing upstairs mummy?' she asked.

'I don't know – why don't you go find out?' she suggested. Charlie made her way up the stairs, maths book in hand to find Mike sat in the music room and he had put the lid down on the piano keys.

'Hey Rosebud, are you ready to do some maths?'

'I think so' she replied and the two sat together at the piano. When she sat down he noticed a small plastic guitar clamped in her hand and knew exactly what it was – the first toy she ever got. She carried it like a safety blanket when she was stressed or upset but knowing it gave her comfort he didn't mention it.

'Now while you were eating I have done something to the piano. Open it up and take a look'. She did as she was told and was surprised to find that the keys now not only had a piece of paper with a musical note on them, they each now had a number also above the musical note. The white keys were numbered one to fifty six whilst the black notes were numbered fifty seven to eighty eight.

'Since you said you always remember songs and musical notes, why don't we use them to learn maths? What were you learning at school?'

'Addition' she replied.

'Ok then, so with addition we are combining two or more numbers together to get a number. But for us we are going to combine numbers and musical notes. Now let's look at your book'. Charlie handed it over and Mike looked over it. 'Ok then, let's start with this one. What is three plus two?' Charlie shrugged.

'I don't know'.

'Ok then let's figure it out. Where is our first number which is the number three? Can you see it?' Charlie found it and pressed the C key that represented the number three. 'Now this is our starting point. So all we have do is go down the line of keys adding on the number we have been told to add to the number three'.

'Ok then, one' she tapped the D key that represented the number four. 'Two' she said tapping the E note that represented the number five. 'Five daddy! It's five!' she said proudly.

'Well done kiddo! Come on let's write it down in your maths book' she quickly scribbled down the number in the gap on the page she had to write in. 'Now the next one is three plus four. Now we know what three plus two is don't we?' Charlie nodded. 'Well two is the half way point to four. So if we start off at the number five where we were before we just have to add two more to that. So what is five plus two?' Charlie instantly started to play the notes starting at five.

'One' she tapped the F key that represented the number six. 'Two' she said tapping the G key that represented the number seven. 'Seven daddy! It's seven!' again she said proudly.

'That's fantastic, high five' she gave him a high five with a giggle. Then she noticed where her fingers were.

'Daddy look – three is key C, five is key E and seven is key G. That's a chord – C major!'

'Well spotted! So remember' he began to play notes and sung: '_Next time you need two or four plus three, don't forget that major C'_.

'You're funny' she said with a giggle

'Yeah but you like me don't you?' Mike asked and she nodded before writing down the number seven in her book. Mike glanced at the doorway to see Sophia beaming at the two. Mike gave her a wink and Charlie saw her.

'Mummy did you know that three plus two is five and three plus four is seven because I do?'

'Yes I did and I heard you playing. You are doing so well, well done'.

'Can we do the next one together?' Charlie asked Sophia.

'Yeah why not? Move over daddy I'll show you how it is done!'

Charlie's eyes shot open. It had been a long time since she dreamt about her childhood in New York let alone that particular day when she learnt maths via music. She thought about her dad a lot but he only entered her dreams around her birthdays. She glanced at the clock at her bedside – it was two thirty in the morning. Only two days until her fifteenth birthday. She rolled on her side to face her bedside table on which sat a framed photo of her and her dad from when she was about six. It was a picture taken in central park that her mum Sophia had taken. Mike was lying on his back on the grass, his glasses a bit askew and he was laughing hysterically. Charlie, her long hair down was sat on top of him laughing and tickling him. It was one of her favourite pictures of the two of them together so it sat on her bedside where she could always look at it. Propped up against it was the small plastic guitar that she always carried with her. For a moment she looked at the photo before kissing her fingers and resting it on the frame. 'Love you daddy' she said, closed her eyes and went back to sleep.


End file.
